Boston Strong
by ArcadiaArden
Summary: It was Marathon Monday. It was tradition. Boston tradition. And at 2:49 pm Eastern Standard Time that tradition changed forever. One-shot - pre-established Rizzles


Rizzoli & Isles – I certainly don't own them. I give a lot of credit to the people that do and thank them for letting me mess about with them for a bit. The story and any original characters that might crop up belong to my addled little brain.

Boston Strong - the concept is hardly mine ;)

The following story is based on the tragedy that occurred on Marathon Monday in Boston. Those of you who may be personally sensitive to the events of that horrible day, please read at your own risk.

Special dedication to happykt and TheFenixFDX – I owe you both a PM and a virtual hug for the continued encouragement. Myownlittlecorner – your recent note spurred this from my computer (where it was a writing exercise) to the public – so thank you.

I wrote this little tale to vaugely fit into the "Run" universe - ** pre-established Rizzles**

* * *

On the morning of Patriot's Day the sun was bright and Boston was celebrating. The exact nature of celebration varied person to person, situation to situation, but the spirit wove through the brick and mortar of Boston and into breath of the people clustering in the streets.

There was rejoicing in first blush of spring after a harsh and lingering winter. There was financial relief for businesses bursting at the seams with visitors. Offices were closed and children were on spring vacation. Generations of people lined a 26.2 mile stretch of road from Hopkington into Boston.

It was Marathon Monday.

It was tradition. Boston tradition.

And at 2:49 pm Eastern Standard Time that tradition changed forever.

There was a startling boom and then another. There was panic and there was fear.

And pain, too much pain.

As the final explosion cleared from the air, innocence lay shattered and heroes were born. Loved ones lost their tomorrow. Parents lost their children. Hundreds more carried marks inside and out. Some would be left with a scar and others with haunted memories just waiting for darkest hours of night.

In the days that followed a nation watched fixated as echoes replayed over and over.

People talked in hushed tones about the world changing. Whispered about staying away from the city. But Boston had earned her right as a symbol for freedom. She had stood a proud sentinel through centuries of challenge and change. The people that called this city home had come from all corners of the world and brought with them generations of belief in a better tomorrow. They had faced fear and adversity. They had weathered hardship and misfortune. These people had pride. They had strength.

It was Marathon Monday.

It was tradition. Boston tradition

And lives indelibly changed.

But Boston's people pushed on. They were strong.

Boston Strong.

* * *

When everything came to a head it was late in the day on a Thursday in April. Jane was on the edge of the Boston Common grabbing a sandwich from Frankie as he casually balanced on a patrol bike. It was strange to see him on the mountain bike, but then again, she probably looked out of place to him in uniform.

All of law enforcement was filling in wherever and however needed.

Frankie reached into his saddle bag and tossed a bag at her. "Here, catch, special delivery from our perpetually panicked mother."

Jane looked into the brown bag with an affectionate smile. Only her Ma would be able to feed her even with Boston nearly under lockdown. "Ma is still working? How many hours has she been on shift at this point?"

"I've lost track but she's running the café and fussing over every single person that walks in. They're running free food vouchers for the teams in town so it's busy. If she wasn't so worried about us she'd be in her glory. You really should call her and check in." Frankie opened his own bag and pulled open the wax paper. "Roast beef, that works. What did she give you?"

Jane took a bite of her dinner, frowned and lifted the top of the bread. "Same but Maura must have been around. " She showed her brother. "Sautéed spinach." Jane put the sandwich back together and took another bite. "It's not half bad actually. There is some sort of horseradish sauce over it."

Frankie had been chewing beside her quietly before gesturing with his half eaten sandwich above their heads. "Strangely pretty isn't it."

Jane had followed his hand and had to admit he was right. The sun was setting low over Boston Common, a hue of gold backlighting the trees. Skelton limbs, still bare from winter, stretched up toward the slate grey clouds puncturing the waning blue sky .

The grass around them was shaggy and lush, the first true sign winter was over. The sidewalks were desolate. There was not a single runner, walker, stroller or dog to be seen and if she turned to the right Jane knew she would see the cause. The setting sun glinted off organized segments of police cars, emergency vehicles and swat trucks clustered together at the end of the park.

It was a perfect spring night and so eerily quiet. Almost peaceful. The law enforcement from state and local forces milled around the vehicles and over the Common. Service weapons poised casually over shoulders an example of the mantra of the city since Monday's tragedy.

Boston strong.

On all four sides the streets were empty with the exception of a roving National Guard vehicle.

Jane continued to eat her dinner. What a change a few years could make. It hadn't been all that long ago that she had been bitching about blisters and sore muscles after running the Marathon with Maura. Yes there had been shootings, yes that had caused some issues with the Marathon route and yes they had been worried about what it would be like if the crowds panicked, but they had avoided that reality.

Until now.

Never did she think she'd see a terror attack on the Boston Marathon. Jane couldn't have imagined what the city would look like shut down. The streets empty. The area business closed. The city quiet enough that they both jumped when their radios blasted to life.

Quiet enough to hear clear shouts as people started running to the parked vehicles.

Quiet enough for the echo of doors slamming shut as a swat team loaded up and drove off, sirens flooding the air as emergency vehicles pulled out.

Dinner was over.

A day later everything was over.

* * *

Frost tugged at his collar, opening the top button of his dark blue uniform shirt. Some days it was an inconvenience to have to park two blocks from where he lived but tonight it was the perfect time to let his mind go blank.

As Frost walked along there were signs of people venturing outside. An older man he passed almost every day was back outside again, sitting on an overturned white bucket against his front gate as he smoked. The old man caught his eye and motioned at him to stop.

Frost waited while the old man stubbed his cigarette under his boot and struggled to stand up. His hair was stark white and sparse, curled tightly to his scalp. He gestured to Frost's uniform. "Didn't know you were a cop."

Frost thought about explaining his job but settled for a shrug. "Most days I'm plain clothes."

Wrinkled skin shifted as the old man nodded. "These weren't most days."

"No they haven't been." Frost felt the air wrap cold around him as the wind picked up as night settled closer.

The old man struggled a bit and rubbed his palm on his pants before holding it out. "I'm not going to keep you from your family young man but I wanted to say thank you for watching out for me."

Frost returned the firm grip and with a smile. "It's my job, but you're welcome. We're going to be okay"

The old man nodded and offered a final squeeze. "Damn right we are. We're Boston Strong in these parts."

Frost nodded back. "Absolutely. We're Boston Strong."

It was only after he was walking away that Frost realized he didn't even have a cat at home, never mind a waiting family. Suddenly that thought drained the last of his energy. Maybe he should have taken Jane's offer of a drink up but he figured Maura would want her at home. Korsak was still tied up at the station with paperwork and who knew when he'd be free. Poor Frankie was on shift for the rest of the night or he would have checked in with him and perhaps they could order in a pizza or something.

He was opening his front door when he realized he still owed his mother a call. Frost had just pulled out his cell phone when it buzzed in his hand. The name on the screen surprised him but it probably shouldn't have. He knew she was in town with her team.

Frost debated not answering for a moment until he looked around his dark apartment. If this week had reminded him of anything it was life could change in an instant. He hit the slide right before the call would have gone to voicemail. "Hey Anna, what can I do for you?"

* * *

Korsak was surprised he was finished already but Sean had clapped him on the shoulder in thanks and sent him on his way. He stopped in the locker room and peeled off his blues, grateful to be out of them for the first time all week.

He sat on the bench in front of his locker with a sigh. One of the young recruits came in with a wave. Korsak wasn't certain but he believed he was Smitty's grandson. Smitty had been near up to pulling his gold watch when Korsak had first hit the streets and now Korsak was the one thinking about punching his time card one last time. Damn life went fast. If he remembered, the boy was Smitty's daughter's kid.

The lockers slammed a few rows over and Korsak imagined the kid was getting his uniform on. Always clean and pressed neatly too. For a moment Korsak wondered if he was ex-military like he was. No matter, the kid seemed to be a solid recruit, perhaps a bit too eager.

And young. So god damn young. Some days Korsak swore they were starting to recruit children. It made him feel old. Perhaps he should take this latest terror attack as a sign that it was time to get his own gold watch and find some peace fishing his days away.

Korsak realized he either had his dress shoes or his gym sneakers. He tossed the dress shoes in with the uniform. No way in hell was he stuffing his feet back into those things. He was tying the last sneaker when Smitty's grandson came around the corner and a pair of shiny dress shoes stopped in front of him.

Korask looked up. The kid was a redhead with smooth face just starting to cut a strong jaw.

The kid smiled. "I heard from the guys in the café that you interviewed the team that took the bomber down. Feels good to know we nailed the son of a bitch doesn't it? Boston Strong in these walls."

Korsak grunted in response and debated not answering. Was he really that naïve? Sure they had the younger suspect in custody but he could die of his injuries. Having him didn't bring the MIT officer back to life. It didn't bring life back to the 8 year old boy who died or the two women. It didn't restore limbs or heal injuries.

Instead Korsak leaned on his knees. "We got lucky kid. Pure luck all because some guy went out to take a smoke. Don't ever forget that. Every day you put on that uniform remember that most of the time it comes down to a little bit of luck. Sometimes the other side gets the luck and sometimes the luck is on your side." The kid was looking at him uncertainly, crisp lines of his uniform standing at attention. "Don't get cocky okay? Your grandfather was a fine cop and he gave me some good advice back in the day and I'm giving it to you. Here it is. Keep your nose clean and your feet moving forward." With that Korsak stood up and grabbed his gym bag as he headed towards the door without another word.

* * *

Angela refreshed the coffee before she walked into the back to hang up her apron. She walked into the alcove they had a small computer and desk tucked into and sat down. Rubbing her hands up and down her legs, she gave a soft groan. Even her calves ached. Her feet were foregone conclusions. She'd been on shift almost 13 hours.

Stanley's gruff voice rang through kitchen. "Angela where are the napkins? I can't find anything in this damn mess!"

Cursing under her breath, Angela stood up and stared at her boss as he stormed around the kitchen. The past few days with the extended hours and extra bodies needing to be fed had been stressful. The last thing she had patience for was Stanley's compulsion issues. She stormed up behind him and pushed him out of the way, almost wanting to smile at his startled expression.

Angela grabbed the package of napkins and shoved them into his chest. "They were right there on the third shelf like they always are. Yell like that at me again and I swear I'll take a spoon to the back of your skull and knock some sense in you." He was staring at her like she'd grown a second head. Angela put her hands on her hips. "Now I'm going home. I have worked around the clock since Monday. I've had to smile and talk with customers as if two of my kids weren't roaming the city dressed in a uniform that instantly makes them a target after a terror attack. The dear lord knows my heart can't their job on a regular day, never mind this entire week." Stanley looked like he was about to speak so Angela shook a finger at him. "My shift was over four hours ago and I'm leaving. If I stay here a minute longer, the Swat team eating dinner out front is going to have to pry me off of you."

Stanley lowered the package of napkins. His throat worked convulsively and Angela could see his jaw clench. Finally he nodded slowly. "Have a nice night."

"I plan on it. Thank you." Angela walked to the kitchen door and paused with a backward glance. "You have a good night too and I'll see you tomorrow." She accepted the grunt as a reply and pushed through the doors. She wished familiar faces good night on her way out and a figure walking through the lobby brought a smile to her face.

"Vince!" Angela hurried to catch up to Korsak. "Are you heading home?"

Korsak nodded and held the lobby door open for her. "Eh, yeah. It's been a long week hasn't it?"

They walked through the cool spring night. Angela pulled her coat closer. "I'm just glad none of you were hurt. My heart breaks for the mother of that MIT officer." Angela shivered a bit. "I worry every time Frankie and Janie are out on the street that they won't be whole at the end of it. I drive them both nuts but now look, that poor mother can't hug her son anymore." She glanced up at Korsak. "This goes for you too. I worry when you're out working a case."

Angela's words were exactly what he needed to hear. For a minute Korsak thought about Sean still working in his office. He debated the wisdom of his next words but Smitty's advice was still fresh on his tongue. Sometimes you had to keep moving forward. "You eat supper yet Angela?" When she shook her head he felt a bit of weight fall off his shoulders. "Feel like keeping an old, used up cop, company for a meal?"

Angela thought briefly about the fact that Frankie was still out there and she hadn't seen Jane for days. But Jane had Maura and Frankie wouldn't be off until early morning. She thought about Sean but the Lieutenant had walked away and stayed away. If he was having trouble living with his choice, well, that was hardly her responsibility. "I don't feel like keeping an old, used up cop, company but I'd like to have dinner with you."

Korsak felt the first real smile in days creep over his face as he offered her his arm. Angela gave him a warm smile back as she wrapped a hand around his elbow and in that moment, the day was instantly better. Thoughts of retirement faded as they walked along. Maybe there was something to what everyone kept saying. Maybe he'd even agree.

Maybe he really was Boston Strong.

* * *

Maura hadn't realized how tired she was until she was putting her key into the lock on her front door. When she went to turn it, she realized the door was already open. She smiled softly. Somebody was not taking her own advice.

Walking inside she shook her head at the pair of boots lying at opposite angles as if they had been kicked off midstride. The coat closet was partially open and Jane's uniform coat stuck out from the neat rows of outerwear. Maura stroked the material softly as she pushed it back in place and hung up her own coat beside it.

As she walked into the living room, Maura felt the tension of the last few days start to chip away at the sight of Jane sitting at her kitchen island in her white tank top and uniform pants, her uniform shirt hanging haphazardly over the back of the chair. As she got closer she could see Jane was stirring a spoon randomly around a bowl of cereal. Dark hair was mussed in different directions, a small pile of bobby pins and elastics piled up on the counter.

Maura stepped behind Jane and rubbed her fingertips along warm skin and under the straps to Jane's tank top, taking her time to rub the tight muscles along her shoulders. When the dark head leaned back against her and small sigh reached her ears, Maura leaned down and placed a kiss on the dark waves.

Jane looked up at Maura at the feel of lips on her crown, feeling herself relax at the press of the body behind her, the soft stroking fingers against her skin and the warmth of hazel eyes seeping into her. Reaching a hand up, she rubbed Maura's forearm and gestured to the empty cereal bowl and box beside her. "I cooked."

Maura ran her palms down bare biceps. "I see that." Her preferred box of cereal sat beside a container of soy milk. "Thank you for preparing dinner." She answered the sarcastic snort with another kiss before she sat down beside Jane. She watched Jane continue to stir her cereal for another moment before the other woman realized she wasn't eating and glanced at her. Maura gestured to Jane's preferred cereal with its giant cartoon character on the front. "May I?"

Repressing the need to laugh as the expressions playing over Jane's face, Maura decided to go all in and impatiently gestured to the milk until it slid over the counter towards her. "Thank you." She grabbed her spoon and dug in; privately admitting to herself that the sweet crunch was the perfect answer to the night.

Watching Maura eat made Jane realize how hungry she actually was and she picked her spoon back up. Between bites of soggy cereal she gestured towards Maura. "You guys autopsy the older brother today?"

Maura nodded. "I did, but I was assisted by the doctors from the FBI instead of my own team." She knew the only reason she had handled the case was out of professional courtesy considering the circumstances. She was already a consultant and it was her facility. As it was, her office had already been responsible for the processing each of the deaths from Monday's bombing. Between autopsies she had been sequestered in meeting after meeting decimating her findings. Hours spent calmly trying to state facts while the people around her fired off questions and warred with each other in speculation.

As exhausting as the experience had been and would certainly continue to be, Maura was grateful to be useful. The work had kept her mind occupied while friends and family worked the front lines.

Or, more specifically, the work had kept her mind off the fact that Jane was out there. Maura would never claim to understand Jane but she did know her lover. Knew Jane well enough to know that when she was angry and focused, she forgot she was human. Took risks she normally would not in the heat of the moment. That reality was enough to make what time Maura had found to get some sleep a futile exercise.

Exhaustion coupled with the long days of opposite schedules and limited contact had Maura intensely thankful that tonight Jane was slouched over her cereal bowl in her kitchen instead of at her own apartment. She was even enjoying watching Jane's nonstop motion as long, slim fingers fidgeted with the bobby pins on the table, the box of cereal in front of her before drumming restlessly against the surface of the counter.

Jane added more cereal to the last of the milk in her bowl. "Did the FBI fuckers leave you alone?" At the pointed look directed at her from Maura, Jane shrugged. "What?"

Maura closed her eyes and shook her head. She'd push her viewpoints on law enforcement cooperation aside for tonight. "Everyone was professional and they thanked me for my assistance."

Jane chewed the last bite of cereal "Who knew they even knew how to do that."

Before Maura could say anything, Jane was up and gesturing at Maura's empty bowl. "You finished?" At her nod, Jane cleared the table and stood at the sink washing out the dishes. The constant activity was indicative of Jane's state of mind.

Maura opted to change the subject. "Are all the guys okay?"

"Yeah. Relieved it's over mostly I think." Jane dried both bowls and put them away before turning around to grab the cereal boxes. "I'm kind of worried about Korsak. This seemed to hit him pretty hard." With the cereal away she grabbed a sponge and started wiping down the kitchen island. "Did you see my mother at all today?"

Maura watched Jane's rapid strokes along the counter surface, constant motion over the clean surface. "I did at lunchtime. I had mentioned that she should stop over here for dinner but she thought she might have to work beyond her shift. She left me in charge of you tonight."

Jane paused briefly and met Maura's eyes with a smile. "That reminds me, did you make my sandwich yesterday?"

"I did. How did you know?"

"Spinach and horseradish sauce. My mother is a good cook but she isn't about to put veggies on a roast beef sandwich or make a special sauce." Jane reached out and covered Maura's hand. "Thank you, it was really good." She almost didn't continue but Maura's eyes were warm and safe. "I was hoping it was you. It made me feel loved."

Maura wanted to look away but she couldn't. "That's because you are."

Jane nodded a bit before she stepped back. "So are you, you know."

"I know." Maura watched Jane continue to wipe down the clean counters for a moment more and made up her mind. She walked up behind Jane and rested her forehead against Jane's back as she reached around and pried the sponge out of her hand and tossed it at the sink. "Come on, I'm exhausted. Let's go to bed early."

Jane let Maura lead her up the stairs and into the master bedroom, curiosity building when she was tugged insistently into the master bath.

Maura pushed Jane against the vanity counter and curled a finger around the strap of Jane's tank top. "Okay, all of this, off." She missed the raised eyebrow in her direction as Jane pulled the top over her head.

By the time Jane had stepped out of her underwear, Maura had finished fussing over the tub and stood up, pointing at the hot water. "In you go." Jane thought about protesting but Maura was pulling her own shirt off with uncharacteristic disregard as she let it fall to the floor. The action was decidedly telling. Maura apparently needed this and that was enough for Jane.

Maura fiddled with a small panel by the door and soft music filled the space. When she glanced over her shoulder at Jane, she could see the protest in the wrinkles of her forehead. "Please? You need to unwind and I need to relax. This is how I relax." She softened her tone. "We haven't seen each other in a week."

Jane had to admit the warm water was soothing as she let it envelop her. A moment later Maura was sliding in and against her. Jane hesitated briefly and then slipped an arm around Maura's middle, pulling their bodies tightly together.

Maura let out a long sigh, feeling tension peeling back at the touch of Jane's lips behind her ear and the arm tightening around her waist. She let her body slip down until her head was pillowed against Jane's shoulder and closed her eyes.

It was quiet and Jane could feel Maura's steady breathing against her arm. She was even willing to admit the soft piano music was relaxing. "Well this is new." She brought her other arm around and let out a long slow breath. "And I like it."

Maura drew her nails gently back and forth over the arm along her waist. "Good." She could almost feel the questions churning through Jane's mind. Maura cracked an eye open and looked up briefly to study the features above her before letting her eye drift closed. "What is going through your mind right now?"

"I'm not complaining but this," Jane tapped the body under her fingertips. "isn't exactly you." Jane dropped a brief kiss on Maura's hair. "Usually something like a bath is how you get your time alone." Jane felt the body tense under her arms and she squeezed lightly. "Relax. I can understand it and it doesn't bother me. I know you need your space."

Maura turned on her side and tucked her head under Jane's chin. She reached a hand out of the water to trace the prominent clavicle. "That is not incorrect. I am not comfortable with people always being around and I do appreciate respect for personal space. But Jane." Maura sighed and kissed the damp skin under her cheek. "I always tell the truth so listen carefully. You are my exception." Maura closed her eyes again and wrapped her arm around Jane's torso. "You are always welcome here. In fact I need you to be here." The feeling was subtle but Maura could feel the body behind her finally let go.

Jane wasn't sure how long they stayed in the water but she was struggling to keep her eyes open and she wasn't certain Maura was even awake. She rubbed the body against her and slowly sat up. Tired hazel eyes drifted up to meet hers. "I'm turning into a prune. You relaxed enough for bed yet?"

Maura toweled herself dry and followed Jane into bed, rolling over tuck herself back into the position from the tub. Jane's grip was secure around her, welcome in its weight.

Maura's breath washed over her skin and when she snuggled closer Jane traced along the bare skin Maura's back with her fingertips. Idly Jane wondered how Maura was even comfortable wrapped this tightly to her but it was reassuring tonight, this closeness.

Maura pressed her lips gently against Jane's neck and smiled at the hum of contentment. She tipped her head up to kiss the underside of Jane's chin, surprised when the drifting hand along her lower back opened in response and a tendril of need moved through her.

Jane tried to push down the warm flash of desire Maura's gentle kisses sparked. Closed her eyes at the feel of a hand stroking along her side and forced her wandering hands to go still.

When Jane's hands stilled, Maura shifted until she could look up. The limited light in the bedroom made it difficult to see but the flash of Jane's teeth biting her lower lip was unmistakable. Maura stroked her hand down and over Jane's backside and obsidian eyes met hers.

This time Maura's lips met hers with a question and Jane answered by pulling her closer. The soft sigh washed through her as their lips touched again.

Maura tangled her fingers into dark waves and pressed herself into each kiss, nibbling along a sensitized arch, welcoming the press of a questing tongue inside.

The night paused. The spring evening stretched over the city in a seemingly endless arc of dark. Time moved on in a barely discernible march of seconds melting into minutes.

Jane let herself become lost in the continually evolving touch and stroke of lips and tongue. Gave herself over to the lazy exploration of the body under her hands, tracing each curve and dip with focused care. Reveled in the quickening breath against her lips.

The shifting of Jane's hips was subtle and insistent under her hands and Maura pressed closer, her own response mirroring Jane's push against her. Her sensitive nipples sent flashes of heat to rest between her legs with each slide of Jane's body against hers.

Maura's breathing was rough and her kiss insistent. Jane moved her thigh against her and had to lift her head to catch her breath when Maura pressed her own leg upward. Jane met Maura's hard kiss with a breathless one of her own before she kissed her way along Maura's jaw and bit lightly at her ear.

The sharp pinch of teeth pushed her body to its limit and when Jane followed with a soothing path down her neck, Maura gave a soft cry into her shoulder as she gave into her body's need to press down and against Jane's thigh firmly, arching up and clutching Jane tightly as she came.

The start of Maura's orgasm sent a rippling spasm through her and Jane was surprised when her own body contracted tightly. For a moment every sense became focused on all that was Maura until Jane lay shuddering, Maura's grip tight and anchoring.

Lying together with Maura's breathing rapid against her neck, words pressed insistently against her throat but Jane held them back. She would simply be grateful that she had this moment and not ask the universe for anymore tonight.

Maura kept her grip tight, wishing for a moment that she could hold Jane safe and close forever as illogical as that was. The week was over, a suspect in custody and everyone was safe. But her thoughts niggled at her. It could have turned out differently. What if Jane had been one of the responders at MIT? What if she had been part of a patrol in Watertown that had fought with the younger bomber?

Jane realized her neck was damp. Concerned she drew a finger tip along Maura's cheek and felt the moisture. Gently she moved back and tipped Maura's face up. "Hey, are you okay?"

Maura couldn't lie."Any of you could have been hurt this week at any time."

"I know."

"You scare me sometimes."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Maura let out a deep breath and bit back a small laugh. "I don't know what is wrong with me. I know what our life involves. I think I'm just tired. I'm sorry I'm getting you all wet."

"You can always get me all wet." Jane stroked down along Maura's back and took a guess. "It's okay to worry." She poked lightly at Maura's back. "It proves to me you're human and not a cyborg."

This time Maura didn't stop the chuckle that escaped. "I already told you that I'd never tell you if I was a cyborg and I can't lie, so you can take that as a promise." She kissed Jane's shoulder. "You'd never find out."

Jane's laugh was almost silent and she was relieved. Maura was going to be fine, but just in case she wanted to leave no doubt. "Okay then, but that also means since you've told me that you love me, I'll take that as a promise too."

Maura nodded and breathed in the feel of them together. "That was most certainly a promise." She tracked her fingertips along Jane's back, words coming out before she could censor them. "Jane make me another promise?"

"Anything."

Maura pulled back until she could stare up at Jane through the shadows of the night. For a moment she debated changing her request. But the bombing on Marathon Monday was a stark reminder that there were no guarantees. Especially not for them. They had both faced enough risks and would continue to face risks simply by going to work. Monday was simply additional proof of the undeniable truth of that thought. "Anything?"

Jane nodded. "Anything."

Maura took a deep breath. "Promise me forever then. However long that time might turn out to be in this world, I want it."

Jane couldn't stop the jolt that passed through her body. Of all the possible promises Maura could have asked of her tonight, this was the last one she had expected.

Jane realized Maura was breathing shallowly, that she was waiting there pensive and still. Jane ducked her head and pressed their foreheads together. "You scared me for a second there. You were so serious I thought you were going to make me promise something impossible like immortality or letting my mother move into the main house." Maura's small laugh knocked their heads together lightly. "People are going to question your sanity but I've been doing that on my own since our first kiss. I'll give you forever on one condition."

"Anything." Maura relaxed her hold slightly.

Jane let the words that had been fighting to break free earlier slip from her lips. "You have to marry me first." Jane pinched the side of Maura's waist when the other woman started to laugh. "Hey I'm being serious here. You want forever? You have to make me an honest woman."

Jane pulled back to look down at Maura with a smile. "Here I'll make it official." She picked up Maura's hand and pressed her fingers through and held on tightly. "Maura Isles will you marry me?"

Maura reached up and gave her answer in binding press of lips, letting her emotion spill between and over them.

Her breathing slightly rough, Jane pulled away. "I'd say that was a yes, correct?"

Maura slapped the hip under her hand. "If I thought you were serious, I'd worry about what kind of detective I just agreed to marry."

"Then I guess that means you get my forever." Jane held her closer. "Fair warning, I was serious about the Red Sox jersey, Fenway thing, for the wedding."

Maura shook her head negatively and went to object, but ended up with a yawn escaping.

Jane voice was a murmur against her hair. "I think it's time for sleep. You can argue the wedding points with me tomorrow. You can recruit my mother to your cause. In the meantime I'll do my damndest to keep my promise and I promised you forever. So go to sleep and don't worry, forever tends to be a long time."

Maura nodded and let her eyes drift shut. "I know. We can't control the unknown but you and I, together? We're resilient. I'll be fine."

Jane closed her eyes as exhaustion pulled at her. "Yes we are. We're resilient and we're strong."

Maura's word drifted out, breathy and soft as her breathing deepened. "Boston Strong."

Jane gave a last kiss to Maura's sleeping head. "Yes, exactly." She pulled Maura closer. "Boston strong."

* * *

A/N - The story is in part an outward expression of my own emotions over the week as events hit near and dear. My sister was on Boylston Street at the time of the first blast. Although she is fine thanks to being at the back of the crowd largely in part to a well timed bathroom break it was a moment and a reminder to me that family means everything. Credit and thanks to her for the photo that is the cover for this story.

A special thanks for the many kind PMs over the past few months… I'm still around and I'm working (slowly) on the longer story I mentioned at the end of S&S. When a story line is more "Run" in nature, I like to be well into the rough draft with about 10 finished chapters before I post (up to chapter 6!). No sense in starting a journey until I know I can bring you all safely to the end :)


End file.
